Living With The Autobots
by Kaylah1992
Summary: This is my version of Transformers: Energon, except Micah isn't in it. however there is a new girl called Alicia, this is how she deals with everything you will learn a lot about Alicia's personality and im hoping you'll like her as a character. this is all im going to write the rest is a surprise ;)
1. Knowing Who I Am

Living with the Autobots

It seems like so long since the day I lost my Grandma , I had to stand there and watch as the evil ruler of the Decepticons cackled while nothing but dust remained of her. Oh I'm sorry, my name Alicia. To tell my story I'd have to tell you theirs.

From when I was born I was brought up around the Transformers, the Transformers are giant alien robots from the planet Cybertron. There are two different types of transformers, the good guys are called the Autobots, and they are led by the courageous Optimus Prime. The bad guys are of course the evil Decepticons; they are ruled by the diabolical Megatron. My parents first met the transformers twenty years ago; this was when the Transformers first arrived on the planet after receiving a signal from a smaller race of transformers called Minicons. This one signal renewed the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, this war continued for another year until finally the Autobots managed to win. They imprisoned all the Decepticons who didn't want to join the Autobots, this of course included Megatron. It was when my parents, who are called Rad and Alexis, their friends Carlos, Billy and Fred, and the Autobots returned to earth, that Optimus decided to face our government and asked to remain on earth to protect it. Of course once the government found out what kind of dangers were out there they were eager to accept their protections.

It was 4 years after that I was born, except I wasn't born on earth like every other human, I was born on the planet Cybertron. My mother had begun working for the area of the government which worked with the Autobots once she turned eighteen. She had traveled to Cybertron to do a regular inspection to make sure that the humans who worked there were doing their job. Of course I decided I wanted to see Cybertron myself and my mother went into labor. This had been the first time that any of the Transformers had seen a human in labor so they had no idea what to do. It was the wife of Dr Jones, Miranda, who finally delivered me. The Autobots were amazed; they had no idea humans used to be so small and cute. My mother told me growing up that I had the Autobots wrapped round my little finger, but hotshot, who is a general, never left my side. Apparently he felt a need to protect me, to always be there if I needed him, and he always was.

That day came six years later, apparently somehow Megatron and the other Decepticons escaped and made it to earth. He attacked the Autobot base we call Ocean City, he boasted about how he was going to take revenge on the Autobots for imprisoning him. That was when he attacked my Grandma this was a lot for a six year old to see. I had always been a loud child and this time was no different. I had somehow escaped my mother's hold and ran forward.

"You monster!" I screamed "How could you do that, she was innocent, she had only come to see me and mummy" I started to cry "what had she ever done to you! I hate you, you are pure evil"

I looked at him through tear covered eyes; he lifted his weapon and smirked. His weapon has fired, the last thing I remembered what the sound of my mother and the Autobots screaming my name before it had all gone black.

When I awoke I saw a bright light; my vision had finally straightened out. The first thing I saw was my mother she looked like she hadn't slept for days, I tried to sit up but my mother said that I needed to stay lay down. I asked her what happened and she explained all of it, I asked her not to leave anything out and she didn't. Apparently after I was hit all the transformers except Red Alert and Hot Shot attacked the Decepticons, they were really angry of course, they managed to destroy Megatron and his remaining minions were put back in a strong prison. While all this was going on I was taken to the lab where Red Alert quickly examined my body. By his surprise somehow all my organs had survived the blast but most of my bones were broken and I was loosing a lot of blood. Red Alert was somehow able to transfer all my organs into a robot body; I could live a normal life as long as I got regular doses of energon which powered my body. To say I was shocked was an understatement; something like this happening was one in a million. I stood up and walked past everyone, I needed to find Optimus. Finally I was able to find him in the control room; he told me that I could go home with my mother that night. However me being my fathers' daughter in didn't want to sit back and just lazily live my life, I bowed to him just as my mother, my father and Hot Shot walked into the room

"Optimus sir, please I want to ask you permission to join the Autobots and train under you" I asked seriously. My mother ran to my side, I turned to face her "Baby you can't be seriously" I looked her in the eyes to show her how serious I was; she nodded at me and stood up. I turn to look at Optimus, "please sir, this is something I really want, this new body enables me to be able to fight, with your training I'm sure I will become a great warrior" he looked at me and then turned to his second in command Jetfire, as if to ask his opinion. Jetfire nodded, Optimus turned back to me and nodded. "Welcome to the team Alicia" I almost cried, I stood and saluted him "I won't let you down sir" Optimus nodded again "I know you wont"

For the next nine years I trained and train, determined to get strong, as my body grew so did my power. My power wasn't the only thing that grew, so did my position within the Autobot team. Jetfire stepped down as second in command, leaving the position open. Apparently I gained a lot of respect from all the Autobots and they voted me to be the next second in command. I had the power to protect everyone I loved from anything that could destroy the peace we knew at the moment. Little did I know at the time our biggest enemy was about to appear.

Thanks everyone for reading my first transformers fanfiction, I am currently writing chapter 2 I am so excited I hope this story will be a success :D thanks again, much love 3


	2. Peace Doesn't Last Forever

Living with the Autobots Chapter 2

It is now present time, I am fifteen years old and second in command of the Autobots. I am currently in a training session with one of the rookies Ironhide, he's a great soldier and he has huge potential. However Ironhide is too serious for his own good, but he just wants to impress Optimus. Right now I am dodging each of the blasts Ironhide is shooting at me. This is a good exercise for rookies as it helps them perfect their aim, and of course this exercise also helps me perfect my dodging technique, I may be small but I am fast. I dodge another blast, that blast was too close for comfort. So I shout stop and he does, got to love being in charge. He runs up to me with this stupid, dorky smile on his face, he was too adorable sometimes and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"How did I do?" he asks as he saluted me. I just laugh at him as he gives me a confused look.

"You don't need to salute me Ironhide, I'm still the same Alicia as before" I said then I wink at him, this was normal for me to be playful with my rookies, but keep this between us Ironhide is my favourite. "And you did great; you almost hit me that last time, I'm so proud of you"

The biggest smile ever appears on his face, like I said adorable. Little did I know Optimus had been watching the whole time. He walks up to up to us, Ironhide stands beside me and salutes, I salute as well but of course me being stubborn, I'm annoyed he was checking up on me and my rookies, I would have given him a report after.

"At ease Ironhide and Alicia" I relax, he turns to look at Ironhide "I was watching your training session, I was impressed"

"aw thank you sir you don't know how much that means coming from you" I swear if the Transformers could blush his face would be bright red " I will keep working hard so I can eventually become a member of your team"

Optimus just stood there and laughed, he was a great leader, and everyone looked up to him, no pun intended. "Ironhide you remind me of Hotshot when he was a rookie" that pulled one of my heart strings, I missed Hotshot so much, because of my training I hadn't seen my partner in seven years. "Wow sir! Its just a honour to be mentioned in the same sentence as Hotshot" I smile a small smile, when I first started training Ironhide he had told me how much he looked up to Hotshot, he was his hero and he is also mine. I look up at Optimus "Sir our training session is over, so I'm going to have a lie down" he nodded at me, I turn and look as Ironhide "keep practising and it wont be long until you're a member of the elite, again I'm so proud of you" he just smiles "thank you Alicia" I nodded at him and walked out of the room.

While walking through the corridors of Cybertron City, I walk past the lab. I might as well go and see my father. I walk in and see my father and Dr Jones talking; they both look up and smile.

"Hey daddy, Hi Dr Jones" I smile at them "What going on? No trouble on Earth I hope"

"The only trouble on Earth is my son" Dr Jones looks very stressed.

"Kicker still causing trouble" I ask. You see Dr Jones has a son who lives on Ocean City, his name is Kicker. Kicker has the unique ability to sense the location of hidden energon; however he always gets annoyed when he has to do this. For some reason he has a problem with the Autobots, so like the complete idiot he is, he makes life living hell for Hotshot and the other transformers on earth. We learnt later that he had received this gift from primus, the life source of Cybertron. It was then kicker realised 'with great power comes great responsibility'.

"Yeah, he made another escape attempt this morning, I feel so sorry for Hotshot. However not long after we found a huge supply of energon in the mines" he smiles; he has always been proud of Kickers ability and has always encouraged him to embrace it. I nodded.

"That's good, I hope it's a lot" I walk up to my dad and give him a hug. "How are you dad?"

"I'm good, How are you?" he asks smiling as me.

"I'm good, just finished a training session with Ironhide. I'm so proud of him, he's come a long way since we started his training two years ago, I say he's ready to join the team" as soon as I said this Optimus walks through the door "I think so too but we'll keep it a secret from him for now" Optimus could be so sneaky sometimes.

Ten minutes later I walk out; I'm tired so to my bed I go. I arrive at my room and immediately collapse on my bed; I begin to think about how peaceful the last nine years have been. After Megatron was destroyed, the Autobots concentrated all their time on building the Cybertron cities on three different sites on different parts of the Earth. However I spent most of the first two years learning about the new capabilities of my new body, of course Hotshot was by my side always, well until the day Optimus told me he was going to take me to Cybertron to start my official Autobot training. I was really happy about this, but when Hotshot was told he was to remain on earth he was devastated, as was I. I needed to learn not to depend on Hotshot anymore, I knew it would be hard but I knew I could do it, I had people I needed to protect and I would serve Optimus to the best of my ability.

For the next seven years I trained every day, I hardly ever spoke to Hotshot after I left. Honestly I haven't spoken to him in 3 years; Jetfire tells me he asks about me everyday when he calls about the daily updates on how things are going on earth. It made me smile to know he still cared, I thought he would be angry at me for not calling, but he understood that I was busy with my training and also training my rookies. I hope I will eventually return to earth, I miss my mother and Hotshot very much.

All of a sudden an alert snapped me out of my daydream, so much for my sleep. I run out of my room, straight into the command centre.

"Optimus Sir what's going on?" I ask urgently.

"Mars City has been attacked" he replied. I was in shock, who would want to attack Mars City; we have had peace for the last nine years why now?

"Is Carlos ok?" I ask, as Carlos is an old friend of my parents.

"He's fine, however we don't know if there are any Transformers who survived" he explained. I hope earth isn't next.

"Will Earth be next?" asked Jetfire as if reading my mind.

"I don't know but assemble the team, we're going to mars city then earth" we all nod. I run to my room, and get changed into my official battle out fit, this is the first time I've ever had to wear.

I have my oxygen helmet on, as I was out side and there wasn't any oxygen. We were ready to go, I jump in Jetfire's driver's seat, but we were stopped by a very energetic Ironhide.

"What is it Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Sir please allow me to join you on this mission, I want to earn my spark of combination and become an official member of your team" Ironhide replied almost begging.

"I don't know" Optimus turns to Jetfire but I knew he was looking at me. "What do you think Alicia, he's your rookie" I smile a small smile, Ironhide was stubborn and I knew he wouldn't let me down. I climb out of Jetfire's driver's seat and stood next to Optimus.

"Sir, I think he deserves a chance to prove he can do this" Optimus nods, I turn to Ironhide "Don't let me down soldier" he salutes me "I wont let you down Ma'am" I nod, and then I jump back into the drivers seat and close the latch. I see Ironhide transform into vehicle mode, I smile again, I'm so proud of him.

"Lets get going everyone" ordered Optimus, and we were off, soon I would be home, back to planet earth and I couldn't wait to see Hotshot again.

I hope you liked this chapter everyone, I worked really hard on it. I will start writing chapter 3 sometime this week but I do have a lot of college work to do so you might be waiting longer. Also I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and those who are following my story I'm glad your enjoying it : ) Much love 3


	3. Home At Last

Living With The Autobots Chapter 3

We exit the space bridge and look around seeing what remains of mars city, it brings a tear to my eyes seeing the destruction before me. We walk though what was left of my fallen comrades who had been killed by our new enemy. I really don't understand how anyone could cause this kind of damage; I look round to my friends, if transformers could cry I'm sure they would be now.

"Carlos we're here, are you ok?" I ask speaking into my communicator.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shook up, what's happened Alicia?" He Replies back.

"We're not sure, but we think earth might be next, we better get going. Be safe Carlos!" I answer.

We jump back into the space bridge heading back to my home planet.

"Looking forward to going home?" I hear Jetfire ask me.

"Not sure Jetfire, it's been 9 years since I've been home, I miss mum and I can't wait to see Hotshot, it's just I'm going to miss Cybertron" I reply sadly.

"This won't be the last time you see Cybertron we'll be back" Jetfire's right, I will be back. Just at that moment a message comes through the radio.

"Optimus! Come in! It's Hotshot! Someone Please Answer"

"Optimus here, what's the problem?" Optimus Answers

"Optimus Sir Earths being attacked by unidentified transformers" replies Hotshot

"We'll be there soon Hotshot, hold on"

The radio went quiet I presume hotshot was busy fighting, in no time at all we exit the space bridge. Jetfire opens his hatch; I jump out as I know I will land in a safe place. As I land I see kicker ride past me on High Wire, Ironhide transforms next to me.

"Ironhide protect the kid" I order. He nods and transforms.

The battle didn't the last much longer, the new robots disappear I walk up to Ironhide.

"Good job Ironhide" a stupid smirk appears on his face, I turn to look at kicker "Kicker are you stupid or something, you could have gotten yourself killed, in the future you make sure there is always a Autobot with you" he doesn't look pleased at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't order me around like that! I don't need protection" I'm about to say something but Ironhide beats me to it.

"Listen kid no one talks to the second in command like that, have some respect" I smile, bless him.

"Ironhide its fine" I reply.

"As if he's the second in command, he's just human" Kicker looks at me. I take my helmet off and smirk at him, a shocked look appears on Kickers face "You're a girl"

"Well done for realising, now listen Kicker you don't know my story so don't judge me, I've trained for 9 years and I deserve to be where I am" he has no reply to this, I think he might still be in shock. I turn to Optimus "I'm going to partner Ironhide with kicker if that's ok with you sir" Optimus just nods his head; I walk away so I don't hear both Ironhide and Kicker complaining. I walk past Hotshot avoiding all eye contact; I'm too tired to deal with anyone at the moment.

I walk into my old room, it hadn't changed that much apart from how smaller it felt. I get changed then lie on my bed, closing my eyes I drift into a dreamless sleep

Sorry it took so long, I hate having writer block, it isn't as good as my other chapters so please don't hate me


	4. What's Changed?

Living With The Autobots Chapter 4

I wake up, it takes me seconds to realise it's very late at night; I look over to my clock and the numbers 01:45 flash at me. Wow! I slept for a while, since I'm not tired anymore might as well go for a walk and re-acquaint myself with the base. I walk out my door and begin walking down a long corridor; it's hard to believe it's been 9 years since I left for Cybertron. I was young back then, I didn't know anything. However now I do, now I know what kind of evil exist in this universe, an evil I need to protect the earth from. It feels as if I have been walking for about half an hour, a lot has changed. I see a light shining from a room, I look through the door, it's the control room, they must have moved it. I walk in; this room makes me feel really small. I walk over to the four computer monitors, I bring up each side of the earth, I want to make sure those strange transformers don't return. I hear footsteps enter the room; I turn around and came face to face with the transformer I wasn't ready to see yet, Hotshot. I turn back around and I carry on watching the monitors. I hope Hotshot gets the message and leaves. However if I still know him as much as I did, he wasn't going to leave.

"Alicia, can we talk?" nope thought not.

"What do you want hotshot? I'm busy" I reply, not even turning round. I begin a scan of the hemisphere, seeing if there was any sign of the transformer from before. Nope nothing, maybe they are gone, at least for now.

"I was just wondering if we can hangout, and catch up, it's been too long" Hotshot asks. I'm sure I can feel my heart melt; I really don't understand why I'm feeling like this.

"Like I said Hotshot, I'm busy" I reply coldly, I don't mean to be so cold, its just I cant let myself have that kind of bond with someone again, not after loosing my Granma. I put up the video of the fight between us and the new transformers, I watch how they move. That's what I notice something. "That's it"

"What? What is it?" Hotshot asks. I turn to look at him, my hearts melts again. He smiles down at me, he really has changed, and I guess I'm not the only one.

"I know what they're after" at that moment Optimus and Jetfire walk in.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be in bed Alicia?" Optimus asks me.

"I'm not tired sir, I've figured out what the new transformers want" a slight smirk appears on my face at the intrigued look on their faces "They're after energon"

"Are you sure?" Optimus asks me. I nod, and I turn towards the computer and play the video again, seconds later Hotshot was next to. I look up to his face, he seemed very annoyed.

"How did I miss this?" yep he was annoyed.

"Calm down Hotshot, I almost missed it, so don't worry" I say looking away from him. I turn to look at Optimus, he looks like he's deep in thought "What we going to do sir?"

"Nothing we can do right now, I will talk to Doctor Jones and see what he want to do" I nod, that was a good idea, if anyone can come up with a way to protect our Energon supply it'd be him and my dad. All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well look what the Minicons dragged in" I swiftly turn around with a smile on my face.

"Inferno" I have the biggest smile on my face, I haven't seen Inferno for a while and I have missed him a lot. It was moments like this when I wish it was easier to hug the Transformers.

"How've you been boss" always the joker, a smirk appears on my face.

"I've been good, a lot of training, myself and my rookies" a slight smile appears on my face, sometimes I feel like a proud mother.

"Any caught your eye?" the smile on my face only gets bigger.

"There's one, Ironhide" a smile appears on Infernos face "He's come a long way, and impressed both me and Optimus"

"Yeah, I met the kid when I was last on Cybertron a couple of years back, I saw his potential back then, and he's a great kid. How's he doing these days?" Inferno asks, genuinely interested.

"He's here earth, probably in the training room, releasing some frustration" I reply, a confused look appears on Infernos, I laugh "I partnered him up with Kicker".

Inferno just laughed, "I understand now, I'll go see him" I smile.

"I'll come with you" I walk past Hotshot without even looking at him, I know I'm being horrible but I can't show how I feel, defiantly if I don't know myself. I walk out of the control room with inferno right behind me.

"What was that?" I look at inferno with a confused look on my face "Between you and Hotshot, you two used to be really close, what happened?"

"I've changed, I've grown up. I'm the second in command of the Autobots, and I can't seem to look soft" I have a stern look on my face.

"I suppose, but isn't Ironhide your favourite?" he asks, he's right Ironhide is my favourite rookie, he does have a special place in my heart but so does Hotshot. All the Autobots have their own special place in my heart, but I can never show that, cause then they wont see me as one of their leaders.

"I don't have favourites Inferno, I'm not allowed just like Optimus"

Before I realise it we arrived at the booth that looks into the training area, I walk over to the window. I see Ironhide working on his firing whilst using targets; his shooting has always been his weakness. However he has gotten steadily better, but I am still worried. Inferno stands next to me, I look over to him, and he seems to be studying Ironhide. Moments later a smile appears on his face, "he's changed, he's gotten stronger" he looks at me "I'm impressed, you've done well". I smile back at him, and nod my head in thanks. I look back at Ironhide, he missed yet another shot, and frustrated he punched a wall. Poor Ironhide, he tries so hard, I turn to Inferno.

"I'm going back to bed" I yawn.

"What about Ironhide?" Inferno asks.

"He'll be fine, he's stubborn but he'll calm down, accept my decision and then finally accept Kicker as his partner" at least I hope.

"I think you should worry about Kicker accepting Ironhide as his partner, He's a stubborn kid" Inferno had a point; I hope I've made the right decision.

"We'll just have to see what happens" I yawn again "Goodnight Inferno"

"Goodnight Alicia"

I walk out of the room, and make my way back to my room. As I walk my mind drifts back to Hotshot, what's changed, why do I feel different for him? When I was younger he was my protector, but now it's different, I can't have these feelings, it wouldn't work out. Before I know it I arrive at my room, I walk in and throw myself onto my bed, and I slip into a dreamless sleep or so I thought…


	5. Love To Shop

Living With The Autobots Chapter 5

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes through my window and the irritating sound of my alarm clock. I look to the side seeing the numbers 06:30 AM flashing at me as if it's taunting me, I fling my arm over turning it off whilst managing not to break my alarm clock (for once). I sit up and stretch, the memories of my dream comes flooding back.

_I look around me, I'm surrounded by darkness. I begin to walk forward using my instincts and training to guide me. I hear a very quiet voice whispering my name, taunting me. I walk faster, my walking turns into jogging which turns into running. The voice was getting louder; all of a sudden a bright light engulfs me. The light is too much, I close my eyes. I hear a different voice calling my name; this voice was softer, somehow familiar. I open my eyes, my eyes widen, before me Cybertron shone. I forgot how beautiful Cybertron was from far away. I look around me I saw nothing but stars and the pitch blackness of space. I begin to feel the coldness of being alone; this is the first time since I was 6 that I've been scared. The kind voice called my name again, the fear slowly reducing._

"_What do you want? Who are you?" I shout._

"_Who I am, is not of importance yet young one, as for what I want, it will come clear in time. As for now, do not let anyone stand in your way, preventing you from achieving your destiny" trust me to have a cryptic messenger "Keep moving forward, and achieve your goes" _

_The darkness surrounds me again, the coldness returns, I begin to feel scared again. I feel myself waking up as the sound of my alarm comes through, as I leave I see blood red eye staring at me. I knew then I would see those eyes again._

I shiver, it's the strangest dream I've ever had. I give my head a shake; I walk over to my closet. I open the door, of course its empty, all my things are on Cybertron, perfect. I put on the clothes I wore yesterday; I might as well go shopping. I have money in my bank itching to be used. I watch out of my room, and begin walking to the control room; I turn the corner and bang into a hard chest.

"Look where your going" I know that voice "oh its you" I look up, oh great Kicker not in the mood for him to annoy me "I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Kicker"

"I know who you are kicker, I'm Alicia and I'm in a rush so bye" I say as I walk around him. I carry on my way, I notice Kicker step beside me "what do you want kicker? I don't have time for annoying teenagers with an attitude problem" this kid really annoys me.

"I'll ignore that comment, listen we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry" I look at him, I could almost laugh he had this 'charming' smile on his face. As if that's going to work "now I don't need a partner, so can we get rid of Irondork" ok now he's done it, he shouldn't have insulted Ironhide. I stop walking and turn to look at him.

"Listen Kicker! His name is Ironhide and he is a good friend. Now I am the second in command and if you want to stay on this team you will have to follow my orders. Ironhide is your partner, deal with it" I smirk at the dumbfounded look on his face. I turn and begin my walk towards the command centre feeling very happy with myself.

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long also sorry it's so short but I tried my best hope you like it.


	6. Sorry For Delay

Hey Everyone,

sorry for the delay on the story, busy with College and getting ready to go University, promise will be soon.

I got inspiration to start a Young Justice fanfic since I've just finished watching the second season. Omg spoilers alert but i cried when wally died at the end /3 he was my favorite character loved him! out raged cried my heart out, i hope it comes out hes not really dead, it will result in a very happy writer :D felt sorry for Artimus loosing him (never liked her though :P). Nightwing was devastated (hes my second favorite :) HOT!) its not going to be the same without Kidflash :(

oki rant over :P so yeah guys chapter 5 of the story will be out soon, keep being patient and the awesome readers you are :D

much love xxx


End file.
